Who can say  ?
by Michiyo.69
Summary: [The Gazette] Uruha trompe son copain avec son meilleur ami, qui n'est autre qu'Aoi... Qui peut dire quand l'amour part ? [Lemon]
1. Who Can Say ?

_Je sais que c'est mal. Pas d'aimer un homme alors que j'en suis un, non. Mais de me confier a lui. De me lier d'amitié à lui. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais pas lui confier mes peurs. Lui dire ces choses que je ne peux pas dire aux autres. J'aurais du trouver un autre confident. Une fille, quelqu'un de neutre pour moi. Pas lui. Mais je n'y peux rien, si c'est le plus proche ami de mon copain._

_Je sors avec cet homme depuis maintenant deux mois. Je l'ai rencontré à un concert, il était accompagné par des potes, dont Lui, son meilleur ami. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au début, il était assez silencieux. Enfin, devant moi en tout cas. Je pense que entre potes de longue date, ils se comprenaient facilement, donc quand il me voyait, il partait pour me laisser seul a seul avec son ami. Car normalement, c'était un bon vivant. Surtout la nuit, ou en concert, il était très agité. Vraiment quelqu'un de bien. InИluctablement, nous nous sommes rapprochés, le destin ayant voulu que nous prenions le même train de retour. Alors, on se voyait souvent. Il ne me posait que rarement des questions sur mon copain et moi au début. Parce qu'après c'est moi qui lui en ai parlé. Quand mon copain a commencé à ne plus trop bien me plaire._

_Il a ses défauts, il est impulsif, et parfois nous ne nous entendons pas sur les mêmes choses. Donc parfois je rentrais assez énervé, ou triste. Et bien sur, dans le train, Lui remarquait ma colère. Alors il n'hésitait plus à me questionner sur la raison de ma colère. Evidemment, je lui vidais mon sac. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et physiquement aussi, car pour me consoler lorsque ca n'allait pas, il me prenait dans ses bras ou me tapotait l'épaule ou la tête. Et ca, c'est ce que mon copain ne me donnait pas. Le réconfort. Je vous laisse deviner la suite ..._

_Voila ou j'en suis. Je joue actuellement dans un groupe. Lui aussi. Mais pas dans le même. Le problème, c'est qu'il m'a demandé récemment s'il pouvait intégrer notre groupe, car le sien ne marche plus trop bien, l'ambiance entre ses membres n'est plus la même. Je suis déjà guitariste, et lui aussi, alors je ne sais pas si ce serait utile. En fait c'est plus que je redoute de passer encore plus de temps avec lui. J'angoisse, car je ne sais pas comment vont se passer nos répétitions et nos concerts si nous jouons ensemble. Je l'ai déjà entendu jouer, et je ne fais pas encore le poids. Je suis un peu intimidé ... La, maintenant, je suis stressé. Je suis dans le train. Je vais à une répétition. J'aurais la rИponse de mon leader dans ... une demi-heure. Quelle sera sa décision ?_

_Le train arrive en gare, je descends d'un pas précipité. Je marche vite. Je dois trop angoisser. Ca y est. Je suis arrivé au studio._

"Uruha !"

"Ah, salut Kai ! Euh ..."

"Hum ?"

"C'est d'accord pour intégrer le guitariste que je t'ai présenté cette semaine ?"

"Ah, justement, il est là, apparemment vous aviez un train de différence !"

"Hein ? Quoi ? Il est ici ? Ah, oui, un train de différence ..."

_Je ris nerveusement. Va t'il lui donner sa réponse devant moi ? Je déglutis difficilement, et j'entre avec Kai dans le studio de répétition. Il est là. Il me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire, qui ressemble presque a un rictus, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer, fixant Kai. Ce dernier, un sourire éternel aux lèvres, va se chercher un jus de pomme dans le mini-frigo de la pièce, puis s'installe a une chaise en face de Lui._

"Alors, euh ... Aoi-kun, c'est ca ?"

"Oui."

"Tu as un bon look, un beau visage, mais je ne t'ai pas encore entendu jouer. Pourrais-je ?"

"Ah, bien sur !"

_Il sourit a Kai, puis pose son regard confiant sur moi. Je lui adresse un clin d'oeil amical, étant sur que le tour était joué. Aoi joue si bien, mieux que moi, alors je connais déjà la réponse de Kai. Il prend sa guitare noire en main, et commence a jouer un des solos qu'il joue dans son groupe. C'est doux, presque triste, amer mais doux. Je réussis à jeter un coup d'oeil à Kai malgré mon envoutement, et je vois qu'il est en train de sourire, les yeux fermés, l'oreille tendue. Il semble aimer, je crois. Il le laisse jouer tout son morceau, alors oui, je pense qu'il a aimé. Sinon il l'aurait coupé, non ? En plus, il a arrêté de boire sa brique de jus de pomme, tellement il écoutait attentivement Aoi. Celui-ci pose sa guitare au sol, et fixe Kai droit dans les yeux. Il a l'air déterminé. Il est confiant. Il a de quoi. Je fixe aussi Kai, mais je suis un peu plus anxieux qu'Aoi._

"Alors, Kai, ton jugement ?"

_Il semble réfléchir, il fixe Aoi, le dévisage, me fixe, jette un coup d'oeil a nos deux instruments, puis dit :_

"Bienvenue, Aoi."

_Les deux se lèvent, et Kai serre la main d'Aoi dans la sienne, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis Kai demande, avant de lui lâcher les mains :_

"Quel est le guitariste que tu admires le plus, Aoi-kun ?"

_Et là, Aoi lui lâche les mains, portant son index droit sur ses lèvres qui se sont étirées en un sourire malicieux._

"Ca c'est un secret."

_Kai hausse les sourcils d'un air étonné, puis hausse les épaules, ne cherchant plus a savoir. Moi ca m'intrigue toujours, car je suis aussi un guitariste. Je me dirige vers lui, avec un regard interrogateur._

"C'est qui ?"

"C'est un secret."

"Mais ... Et tu l'as déjà rencontrée ton idole ? Tu joues si bien, ca doit être quelqu'un de très connu pour que tu l'admires, non ?"

"Figures-toi que je l'ai déjà rencontré. Et je peux le voir si je veux, où je veux, quand je veux."

"Ouah ! La chance !"

"Hum. Un jour, j'aimerais lui offrir un cadeau."

"Oh ... Tu l'aimes a ce point ?"

"Ouais."

_Nous rigolons, et suivons Kai qui sort déjà de la pièce._

**A suiiivre !**


	2. Forbidden Love !

_Je deviens de plus en plus proche de lui. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais, aussi motivé que je puis l'être, c'est dans un coin de ma tête, cette voix, ce sentiment dans un coin de mon coeur, qui me pousse à aller le voir, à aller lui parler. J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon petit ami, mais il ne m'aide pas. Il est pressé, il sait que je ne suis pas encore prêt, a le faire avec un homme, mais il est imposant ... Et ce sourire, ces instants ou il ricane en voyant mon corps si maigre ... Me prend t'il au sérieux ? Parfois j'ai peur de ca. Ses remarques sur ma maigreur ne me rassurent pas. Tandis que Lui, lui ... Ca serait surement différent._

_Mais non ! Je ne dois pas penser ca ! Mon copain m'aime, c'est sur ! Et puis je ne sais __même__ pas si Il est homo ou pas ! Avec toutes les soirИes qu'il passe en bars et clubs, il doit avoir le choix pour une petite amie, oui, c'est sur ! Et moi aussi j'aime mon copain ! Il a quand même des qualités. Même si on ne se comprend pas tout le temps ..._

_La gare qui se dessine sous mes yeux à travers la vitre du train me tire de mes réflexions compliquées, et je me lève pour descendre du train. Aujourd'hui sera une longue journée, car après nos répétitions, on va commencer le tournage de notre nouveau clip. Je marche lentement, profitant du ciel bleu du matin que je ne reverrais que le lendemain a la __même__ heure. Car c'est sur, on ne sortira du studio qu'a la nuit tombée._

_Mais c'est la que je le vois. Et il n'est pas seul. Oh non ... je redoutais ce moment. La fois ou l'on se retrouverait tout les trois. Mon copain, son meilleur ami et moi. Mais restons naturel. Je m'avance d'un pas enjoué, un sourire craquant aux lèvres, et prend la main de mon petit ami dans les miennes._

"Coucou !"

"Ah, mon homme ..."

"Uru-chan ! Tu allais au studio ?"

"Oui ! Mais, pourquoi je vous vois tout les deux ?"

"Je voulais te faire la surprise mais bon, tant pis. J'ai demandé a Aoi-kun si je pouvais assister à votre répétition !"

_Driiiing. La sonnette d'alarme résonne dans mon cerveau. J'affiche une mine étonnée et faussement réjouie, qui semble passer. J'offre un regard étonné a Aoi qui rigole, puis nous partons en direction du studio ... En plus d'être longue, cette journée va être stressante ... Espérons que personne ne se décide à faire du fan service durant la répétition ..._

_Arrivés sur place, je fais les présentations avec le reste du groupe, qui accueillent mon copain chaleureusement. Nous entrons en salle de répétition, et montons sur la petite scène. Chacun prend place avec son instrument, et nous commençons la répétition. Notre chanteur, Ruki-san, s'en va danser sensuellement devant son bassiste, Reita-kun. Ce dernier lui offre un sourire pervers et Ruki lui frôle les lèvres sans pour autant l'embrasser, ce qui fait faire une fausse note à Reita. Il boude un peu de ne pas avoir pu gouter aux lèvres de son amant, et ce dernier rigole au lieu de chanter. Il se rattrape vite, et laisse place à nos solos de guitares._

_Je prie pour qu'Aoi-san reste à sa place, qu'il ne m'approche pas, ou je risque de faire une fausse note, et je ne veux pas montrer à mon copain qu'un fan service me déstabilise. Que son fan service me déstabilise. Mon coeur manque un battement quand je vois Aoi-san s'approcher de moi, et je lui tourne le dos nerveusement, me concentrant sur ma guitare. Je ferme les yeux trois secondes lorsqu'il colle son dos sur le mien, puis les rouvre, me disant que pas mal de guitaristes le font. Je jette un oeil fébrile à mon copain. Il se balance d'un pied à l'autre. Il est en colère ... ? Notre duo de guitares se termine, en tout cas la partie la plus dure, et mon copain quitte la salle. Il est en colère ! C'est sur ! Je veux lui crier de revenir, mais seul mon regard exprime mon désespoir. Mais quelque chose vient cacher ma vue._

_Aoi s'est déplacé, et s'est mis en face de moi, et me fixe avec malice. C'est a mon tour de jouer, seul, mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup. En plus Aoi ne fait rien pour m'aider ! Il a balancé sa guitare sur son dos pour se coller à la mienne ! Son bassin bouge sensuellement alors que je me concentre sur mon jeu, et que je fais tout pour éviter son regard et son sourire. Mais il place ses mains sur mes cotes, puis les fait glisser sur mes épaules, posant un bras de chaque coté de mon cou. Je lХve le menton, et le fixe, mes notes s'estompant une a une ... Il affiche un sourire satisfait. Il est content ?! Mais de quoi ?! D'avoir réussi à me stopper dans mon solo ? De voir que j'avait tout fait pour ne pas le regarder ?! De voir a quel point il arrive à me déstabiliser ?_

_Toutes ses questions se bousculent dans ma tête, et je sens mes jambes trembler, puis fléchir. Mes paupières se ferment alors que j'essaye de me rattraper a son pull, mais je sens mes mains en relâcher le tissus ... Par contre, je ne sens pas la douleur dans mon dos ou mon crane. Je ne suis pas tombé ? Quelqu'un m'a rattrapé ? Il m'a rattrapé ?_

_Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongé sur le canapé de notre loge, une serviette mouillée sur le front. Je le sais puisqu'un filet d'eau perle sur ma tempe. Je me redresse, et vois mon petit ami assis à une chaise a coté de moi. Il est anxieux, et regarde sa montre fébrilement._

"Tu vas mieux ? Tu as fais un malaise."

"Comment t'as su ... ? T'étais pas partit ?"

"Partit ? Non, j'étais allé au toilettes, j'en pouvais plus !"

"Ah ! D'accord ... Ca va maintenant, désolé de t'avoir inquiété."

"C'est pas grave, mais les autres ont eu une peur bleue."

"Je faisais un solo avec Aoi quand ..."

"Il attend dehors, il a préféré me laisser te veiller."

"Oh."

"Bon, maintenant que ca va, je vais partir, je dois aller au boulot, je suis en retard !"

"Ok, désolé."

"C'est rien ! Aoi, entre !"

_La porte s'ouvre sur un Aoi inquiet. Il détourne le regard quand mon copain m'embrasse sur la joue et part, claquant la porte sur nous deux. Il s'approche d'un pas hésitant, puis s'assied sur le canapé, devant mes cuisses, tout près de moi ... Il se décide à prendre la parole :_

"Ca va mieux ? J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux te mouiller le front."

"Ah ? Je pensais que c'était ..."

"Il est resté ici mais c'est moi qui lui a dit de le faire."

"Alors pour la serviette aussi, c'etait toi ... ?"

"Bien sur ! Tu m'as inquiété tu sais !"

"Mais c'est toi ! Tu t'es trop approché de moi et tu m'a déconcentré !"

"Arrête, c'était que du fanservice !"

"Oui mais il fait chaud alors si en plus tu te colles a moi ..."

"Excuse moi ... Je recommencerais plus jusqu'en hiver alors !"

"Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

_Mais tu te lèves déjà dans l'intention de me laisser seul dans cette pièce, visiblement vexé par mes mots. C'est alors que je fais ce que j'ai toujours craint de faire, mais que j'ai toujours voulu faire : écouter mon coeur, pas mon cerveau. Je me lève brusquement et tire ton bras vers moi, pour te retourner vivement, et entoure tes cotes de mes bras, collant ton corps doux et fort contre le mien si fragile et maigre, enfouissant mon visage dans ton cou. Submergé par la fatigue, l'émotion et l'instant présent, une larme s'échappe de mon oeil pour venir s'écraser sur ton épaule nue._

"Ne me laisse pas seul ..."

_C'est une voix tremblante, presque une imploration, qui sort de ma bouche. Tu restes immobile durant quelques secondes, surpris par mon initiative, puis passe tes bras autour de mon corps. Tes mains se font douces, ses mains tant désirées, me consolent, l'une se posant sur ma tête et l'autre dans mon dos. Tu colles ta joue contre la mienne, puis la fait glisser sur le coté, rapprochant tes lèvres des miennes. Je sens que ce que tu comptes faire va nous causer beaucoup de problèmes, car c'est interdit. Mais je sais aussi que c'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré._

_Tu poses tes lèvres chaudes et décidées sur les miennes, unissant nos bouches en une erreur délicieuse._

**A suiiivre !**


	3. Complications

_Il me déteste, c'est sur ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser ?! Mais surtout, pourquoi je suis partit en courant du studio, sans __même__un au revoir aux autres ?! Quel nul ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Mais je n'oserais plus le voir en face. Ce que nous avons fait ... ce n'est pas bien. Je suis avec mon petit ami qui m'aime, je ne devrais pas ! Je ne devrais pas être si faible, et aller avec son meilleur ami. Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ca ! Je ne dois pas ... Mais il est déjà trop tard. C'est fait. J'ai embrassé le meilleur ami de mon petit ami. Je suis le pire des hommes ! Je suis ..._

"Chéri ?"

"Hum ? Ah, désolé. J'étais ailleurs."

_Sa voix m'a tiré de mes pensées. Le pire, c'est qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou, alors que je ne pensais pas à lui ... Il pose ses lèvres joueuses sur les miennes, sans savoir que celles de son ami d'enfance ont été les dernières à s'y être posées, avant les siennes. Cette simple pensée me dégoute. De moi-même. Moi qui a été faible, moi qui a été sale. Je le repousse gentiment, ne pouvant plus supporter de profiter de son amour après ce que je lui ai fait. Je me lève de son canapé ou nous étions confortablement installés, et m'apprête a ramasser mon portable qui attendait sur la table basse de son salon. Mais il me tire la main, et me fait m'allonger sur le canapé._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je dois y aller ..."

"Reste encore un peu ..."

"Mais ..."

_Je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre ma phrase qu'il emprisonne déjà mes lèvres avec les siennes, et glisse ses mains son mon t-shirt. Ses mains remontent sous le tissus noir, et ses lèvres dégoulinent dans mon cou, déposant des baisers doux, puis d'autres plus profonds, pour recommencer a en déposer des légers, et ainsi de suite, faisant monter ma chaleur corporelle. Je soupire, et ma respiration s'accélère. Mais mon coeur me fait froncer les sourcils, je ne veux pas. Je ne dois pas. Il faut qu'il arrête, il faut qu'il me laisse partir ..._

"Arrête ..."

"Pourquoi ? Tu sembles apprécier ..."

"Arrête !"

_Je me relève, le poussant pour qu'il se dégage de moi. Il sait que je ne suis pas prêt. Je lui ai dit, en plus, quand je suis arrivé, que je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!_

"Je t'ai dit que je dois y aller. On aura tout le temps pour ca quand on aura terminé de tourner le clip."

"Ah, oui, c'est vrai, le clip ... Je passe après la musique ?!"

"Ce n'est pas ca, mais cette musique comme tu dis, c'est ma passion, et ce qui me fait vivre."

"Ta musique ou ton groupe ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!"

"Bin je sais pas, tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec les membres de ton groupe qu'avec moi ..."

"Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je dois y aller maintenant."

"Oui, ils t'attendent."

_Ces derniers mots me blessent, je me relève pour ramasser mon portable et je pars sans me retourner. J'ai peur de laisser mes larmes monter face à ton regard frustré et mécontent. Qu'est-ce qui te prend a être jaloux ... Mais quel idiot, bien sur que tu dois être jaloux ! Mais pas de ma musique ... Ni du groupe ... Il n'y a que d'une seule personne que tu pourrais être jaloux, et que tu devrais être jaloux ... Oh, quel homme je fais !_

_Mes pas si rapides m'on conduit en face de la gare, et je m'assois pour attendre le train qui m'emmènera au centre-ville pour aller au studio. Automatiquement, je sors mon portable pour lui envoyer un sms, et lui dire que ca ne va pas, que je veux lui parler._

"Je veux te parler. J'arrive bientôt au studio."

_J'envoie mon sms et ce n'est qu'après avoir appuyé sur le bouton "Envoyer" que je me rends compte de mon erreur. Je ne dois pas te revoir ! Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arriverais pas ... J'ai bien trop honte de moi pour te regarder dans les yeux. J'ai profité de ta tendresse parce que je suis faible, alors que j'ai déjà quelqu'un pour moi. Je referme tristement mon portable a clapet blanc et me lève car le train arrive._

_Arrivé au studio, tu es là. J'entrais dans la loge et tu étais le dernier à y être encore. Tu m'attendais ? Sûrement à cause de mon sms. Je me mords la lèvre de regret, et j'ai peur. Peur de ce qui va se passer, de ta réaction. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler tes lèvres si roses, si tentantes, qui m'ont embrassé si passionnément et tendrement ..._

"Aoi-kun."

"J'ai vu ton sms. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème avec notre ami ?"

"Oui ..."

_Tu m'adresses un sourire rassurant, et je te reconnais. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu m'écoutes, attentionné, attentif, sans rien dire. Je m'assois a tes cotés sur le canapé de la loge, sans trop m'approcher de toi. Malgré ton sourire, j'ai toujours un peu honte de ce que nous avons échangé la dernière fois que nous étions dans cette loge seul à seul. Mais tu poses une main rassurante et protectrice sur mon épaule, m'incitant à parler._

"Alors ?"

"Et bien ... Encore une fois, il s'est montré préssé, il m'a allongé sur son canapé et ..."

"Et tu as eu peur ?"

"Bin oui ... C'est la première fois que je le fais avec un homme, tu sais."

"Oui. Tu l'as repoussé ?"

"Au début, oui. Mais il m'a rattrapé et a continuИ a m'embrasser le cou ..."

"Tu lui as dit d'arrêter ?"

"Oui, je me suis relevé et je lui ai dit d'arrêter."

"Et comment il a réagit ?"

"Bin ... Je lui ai dit que je devais venir ici et tout d'un coup il s'est montré jaloux, enervé ..."

"Je vois ... C'est compréhensible. Qui ne voudrais pas te garder près de soi ?"

_Ces mots m'ont fait mal. Parce que j'aimerais que tu fasses partit de ce genre personne, car c'est ce qui serais le mieux. Même si mon coeur veut le contraire ..._

"Et bien, toi, tu devrais ! Tu devrais ne pas vouloir me garder si près de toi."

"Tu ne lui as pas dit pour ... ?"

"Non, et je ne compte pas lui dire, car il ne s'est rien passé !"

"Mais ..."

"C'est mal ! Je l'aime, il m'aime, et ..."

"Est-tu sur de ca ?"

_Je te regarde, mon coeur battant la chamade. Tu as touché un point sensible. Est-ce que je crois ce que j'ai dit ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Il m'a tellement fait douter ces derniers temps ... Et moi, est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ?!_

"Je ... Je ne sais plus ... Je ne sais plus rien ! Et c'est a cause de toi ! Tu me fait tourner la tê ..."

_Mais la dernière syllabe que mon coeur voulait t'avouer, tu la manges. Tu m'embrasses, sans t'imposer pour autant, déposant simplement et doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant tout oublier ... Tu romps ce rêve, alors que mes poings se sont refermés sur le tissu de ton chemisier noir. Tu approches ta bouche de mon oreille, et me susurre :_

"J'avais tellement peur de ne jamais te faire effet ..."

_Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne sais plus quoi faire devant cette révélation. Ton visage glisse dans mon cou, et tu susurre quelque chose d'encore plus inaudible, ton cri du coeur._

"Je t'aime ..."

_Ton murmure fait couler mes larmes, alors que je te serre dans mes bras tremblants, enfouissant ma tête dans ton cou a mon tour, pour pleurer a chaudes larmes. Tu me serres dans tes bras mais plus fortement, comme si tu avais peur que je parte après avoir entendu tes sentiments dévoilés au grand jour. Je pleure ainsi durant quelques minutes, et tu attends, silencieux, que je finisse de décompresser. Lorsque plus aucune larme ne sort de mes yeux, tu relè__ves le visage, et je fais de même. Je n'oublierais jamais ces quelques secondes ou nous nous observons, ou nous observons nos lèvres. Ce petit moment avant de nous embrasser, cet instant magique, ou nos yeux expriment enfin le même sentiment : l'amour. Tu m'embrasses passionnément, fougueusement, je te laisse introduire ta langue qui est puissante et dominatrice, et nos langues dansent une valse éternelle alors que nos yeux se sont fermés pour croire que le temps c'est arrêté durant ce baiser._

**A suiiivre !**


	4. La vérité dévoilée

_Cela fait bientТt un mois. Un mois qu▓au lieu de descendre Ю la troisiХme station je descends Ю la deuxiХme. Avec lui. Pour aller cher lui. Dans son appartement. Il est moderne et un peu grand, il a les moyens. C'est une sorte d'appartement du style occidental, en mИtal et linux, avec des piХces blanches et claires, et d'autres plus sombres et modernes. Sa chambre quand a elle est restИe en bois, plus chaude et accueillante que toutes les autres piХces de son logis. Le bois du sol grince a chacun de nos pas, mais son lit ne possХde pas de ressorts, encore heureux. De toutes maniХres, nous ne faisons pas trop de bruit. La plupart du temps, je passe diner chez lui, ou dИjeuner, lorsque nos rИpИtitions se terminent vers midi ou en dИbut d'aprХs midi. Nous mangeons, regardons un film ensemble, puis parlons ou lisons dans sa chambre._

_Nous passons pas mal de temps allongИs, sur son lit double confortable, a parler de tout et de rien. Justement, lЮ, je suis blottit contre lui, les yeux fermИs. Mais sa voix m'oblige a ouvrir les yeux :_

"Mon ange ?"

"Oui, Aoi ?"

"Tu continues Ю le voir, nee ?"

"Hum. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvИ le courage de lui avouer."

"Je sais que sa doit Йtre dur de devoir le plaquer."

"Excuse-moi."

"Ce n'est rien, mais penses-y."

"D'accord ..."

"Plus de temps tu laisseras passer et plus il en souffrira, lui."

"Alors, disons, cette semaine ? Tu m'accompagneras, hein ?"

"Oui, mais je n'entrerais pas. Tu dois lui dire seul Ю seul, ok ?"

"J'ai compris. Merci."

"Aishiteru, mon ange ..."

_Je referme les yeux, un sourire paisible sur les lХvres, et nous nous endormons. Nous ne faisons rien, juste des bisous, des cБlins, parfois des caresses plus ou moins osИes, nous nous rИchauffons mutuellement, mais ca ne va jamais plus loin. Il le sait, et il respecte ca. Il sait que je ne suis pas prЙt, mais lui, ne fait rien et attend que je sois prЙt. Je pense mЙme qu'il s'est doutИ que j▓attends que j'aie cassИ avec mon copain "officiel" (Ah, quel drТle d'expression ...) avant de pouvoir coucher avec lui. Lui, le seul homme avec qui je veux le faire, parce qu'il m'attire, m'aime, me comprend, m'accepte, me pardonne et me console. Parce qu'il fait tout ca pour moi, je veux lui offrir tout l'amour et la gratitude que j'ai en moi, et mon corps. Parfois j'ai envie de lui, quand je le vois ressortir de la douche, ou quand il dort paisiblement, mais l'idИe de savoir que je l'aurais fait avec lui sans avoir coupИ les ponts avec notre ami commun me fait revenir sur mes pas._

_Mais, a chaque fois que j'y songe, que je m'imagine en face de lui avec cette vИritИ a lui dИvoiler, je prends peur, rien que dans mes suppositions. Alors, quand se sera le vrai moment ..._

_La semaine a passИ, et nous sommes dИjЮ Ю la veille du week-end, au vendredi aprХs-midi. Nous avons bientТt finit notre rИpИtition de la journИe, qui termine un peu plus tТt car nous sommes vendredi. Je profite d'une courte pause alors que nous terminons notre morceau pour aller passer un coup de fil en dehors du studio, ou le ciel commence Ю rougir. Je compose son numИro, il dИcroche assez vite, ce qui me laisse un peu dИcontenancИ._

"A ... AllТ ?"

"ChИri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Tu ... Tu peux venir me voir au studio lЮ maintenant ?"

"Euh, ouais, j'arrive dans une demi-heure, le temps de finir ici."

"D'accord, il me reste encore quelques chansons a rИpИter avec le groupe."

"Ok. Bon, salut !"

"Oui ..."

_Tu me raccroches aussi vite que tu as dИcrochИ, et je rentre de nouveau dans le studio d'un pas lent, la tЙte baissИe. Au dИtour d'un couloir, j'entends cette voix qui crie mon nom, et mon maitre (Que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas dire "maitresse" ...) courre vers moi. Il me cherchait ?_

"T'as disparu d'un coup ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passИ ?!"

_Je lui montre mon portable, et il redevient sИrieux. Il a compris._

"Tu ... Tu l'as appelИ ? Pour quoi ? Tu lui as dit de venir ?!"

"Hum. Je veux le raccompagner chez lui, et je lui dirais la bas."

"Pourqu..."

"Je lui doit au moins ca. Pour m'excuser, et prendre du courage."

"Mais tu veux quand mЙme que je vienne, hein ?"

"Euh ... Oui ..."

"Il pourrait mal rИagir, qui ne rИagirait pas aprХs ce que tu lui as fait ?!"

"Ce sont des reproches ?!"

"Mais non ! Je t'aime, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'Иnerve. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque."

"D'accord, mais tu marcheras devant nous, ok ?"

"Comme tu veux."

_Il dИpose un doux baiser sur mon front, et me ramХne Ю la loge en me prenant poliment par la taille. Notre bassiste est assis sur le canapИ, et son chanteur blond se repose a ses cotИs, la tЙte penchИe sur son Иpaule. Aoi sourit a cette vision apaisante et attendrissante, et Kai rentre derriХre nous._

"Ah, la loge des amoureux !"

_Prenant compte qu'il est derriХre nous, le bras d'Aoi revient vers lui et il me lБche, pour s'Иcarter au passage de Kai. J'espХre qu'il ne parlait pas de nous aussi, on a ИtИ discrets ! Enfin, je crois ... Il faut dire que Aoi ne me laissait pas de rИpit, durant les rИpИtitions. Adorant le risque et m'adorant moi, il me kidnappait toujours dans la loge ou les toilettes pour m'embrasser entre deux chansons ... Je pense que avec le nombre de fois ou les deux blonds nous ont surpris en train de sortir main dans la main, eux ils doivent sШrement avoir un doute, mais pas Kai, pas encore ... Faisons tout pour prИserver le secret, enfin jusqu'a ce que je casse dИfinitivement avec mon copain._

_Nous ressortons de la salle de rИpИtition aprХs avoir jouИ deux autres chansons, et chacun part, Kai en voiture, les deux blondinets ensembles, et il ne reste plus qu▓Aoi et moi. Nous sommes seuls dans la loge, oЫ nous finissons de nous changer. Il ne me reste plus que mon bas, ce beau bas composИ d'un short noir et de bas en patte d'ИlИphant violets brillants, qui laissent voir mes cuisses fines et blanches. Je suis torse nu. Je sais que je devrais vite me changer, mais ... voir Aoi qui me dИvore des yeux n'est pas plus mal non plus. Tiens, il s'approche ? Ahh ... Quel amoureux. Il s'est agenouillИ Ю mes pieds et me retire mes chaussures pour que je puisse retirer ce bas. Que ? Mes mains se crispent sur le rebord du canapИ sur lequel je m▓Иtais appuyИ, les lХvres de mon amant dИposant de chauds baisers sur les parcelles de peaux nues de mes cuisses. Il en caresse l'extИrieur, doucement, pour rИchauffer mon corps lentement. Ah, non, nous ne devons pas, pas ici ... Mes mains se noient dans la chevelure noire et soyeuse d'Aoi, qui a retirИ son piercing, ne m'offrant que ses lХvres douces et chaudes pour m'embrasser. IndИniablement, je me rИchauffe, plus particuliХrement une partie prИcise de mon corps, situИe juste un peu plus haut que le front de l'homme qui me fait tourner la tЙte ... Je sens que je durcis, et ma respiration s'accИlХre un peu, devient plus vive. Il le remarque, et en veux plus. Plus de moi. Il remonte son visage sur mon nombril, n'oubliant pas de frТler dangereusement mon membre tendu, me torturant dИlicieusement. Sa langue vient jouer autour de mon nombril, traГant des huit, puis s'y glisse. Ses mains continuent de caresser mes cuisses, mais remontent un peu plus haut, vers les hanches, passant en dessous du tissu de mon short noir. Mon dos s'arque en arriХre et ma tЙte se penche vers celle de mon brun, mes bras s'enroulant autour de sa nuque._

"Ah ... Aoi ... Pas ici ... Il doit venir ... Rappelle toi ..."

"Juste un peu, s'il te plait ..."

_Je ne peux lui rИsister -je n'ai jamais pu-, surtout pas quand il me le demande avec ce ton chaud et suppliant. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul Ю Йtre victime de cette douce torture ... Mes jambes s'Иcartent doucement, totalement dociles face Ю ses mains expertes. Il se relХve un peu, puis totalement, laissant une pluie de baisers lorsque sa tЙte est remontИe vers le haut de mon torse. Il colle son bassin au mien, et son membre au mien. Il semble aussi dur que le mien, aussi impatient, si ce n'est plus. Je pense alors Ю tout ce temps ou je l'ai fait attendre, ou il s'est retenu de ne pas faire plus que des baisers ou des caresses lИgХres. Je me mords la lХvre de culpabilitИ, mais ce sentiment me quitte aussitТt, laissant place au plaisir et a l'envie, alors qu'Aoi entame un mouvement de bassin pour se frotter Ю moi. Instinctivement, je relХve mes cuisses, et les entoure autour de ses hanches, croisant mes mollets fins derriХre lui, le rapprochant plus de moi, pressant plus son membre au mien. Comme je ne suis qu'assis ou appuyИ plutТt, sur le rebord du canapИ, et que je risque de tomber en arriХre si je ne fais pas attention, mon amant me serre dans ses bras, et me rapproche de lui, faisant attention a ce que je ne tombe pas, pour me laisser la libertИ de ne m'occuper que du plaisir qu'il me procure. Il accИlХre un peu le rythme de ses frottements de bassin, et je soupire de bonheur, de plaisir, gИmissant lИgХrement. Je m'accroche au cou de mon homme, qui m'embrasse Ю pleine bouche, pour faire taire mes gИmissements. J'ai un peu mal. Pas vraiment parce qu'il force un peu sur la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne tellement il en a envie, mais plus parce que mon membre tendu me fait mal tellement il est durci. Je n'en peux plus. Je bouillonne. Je le veux. Tout de suite, lЮ, maintenant._

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ?!"

_Ta voix rИsonne dans le couloir et la loge, reliИs par la porte ouverte en grand, et mon sang se glace alors qu'Aoi gИmit enfin._

**A suiiivre !**


	5. Le Saut de l'Ange

_Aoi s'immobilise, toujours serrИ contre moi, haletant de plaisir, puis me pose Ю terre, m'embrassant sur le coin de la bouche. Je suis tremblant ; de peur, de surprise et de plaisir, sentant une fine goutte de sueur perler dans ma nuque. Je passe devant Aoi qui me garde prХs de lui, collИ Ю lui, ses mains se faisant possessives sur mes hanches. Il veut te faire comprendre que je lui appartiens. Comme si le message n'Иtait pas assez clair ! Je baisse la tЙte, lИgХrement honteux de t'avoir offert ce spectacle._

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?!"

"Ce que tu n'as jamais rИussi Ю faire et que tu ne feras jamais. L'aimer."

"Je ne te parle pas Ю toi, d'ailleurs, je ne te parle plus du tout. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes, Aoi-kun. Et je ne savais pas non plus que tu t'amusais Ю prendre ceux des autres. Vraiment pitoyable."

"Ce qui est pitoyable c'est que tu sois sortit avec lui sans Йtre sИrieux."

"La ferme ! Et toi, surtout, ne dis rien, hein ! Depuis quand tu te le tapes, sale pute ?!"

_Tu t'avances vers moi d'un air rapide et je n'ai le temps de voir qu'un Иclair beige, car mes yeux fixent maintenant le sol. Tu m'as giflИ. Et j'ai mal. Mais je le mИrite. Ce que je vois ensuite me surprend encore plus. Je ne sens plus les mains d'Aoi, si protectrices et amoureuses, sur mes hanches. Parce qu'il te frappe de toutes ses forces, d'un coup de poing qui te renvoie a l'entrИe de la loge. Il s'apprЙte Ю repartir te frapper, mais d'un geste vif, je le rattrape. Je l'en empЙche. Parce que je l'ai aimИ. Parce que je suis fautif. Parce que j'ai mИritИ cette gifle. Tu te relХves avec un peu de difficultИ, nous jetant un regard noir._

"EspХce de ..."

"DИgage, si tu veux pas que je te dИfigure."

_Je n'ai jamais vu Aoi aussi en colХre, et cela me fait un peu peur. J'inspire profondИment, et m'avance vers toi. Aoi me rattrape, me tenant par le bras. Je ne m'avance plus, mais te regarde d'un air triste et Ю la fois dИГu._

"Tu vois, c'est pour ca que nous deux ca n'a pas marchИ. Tu n'as pas la dИlicatesse d'Aoi. M'aimais-tu seulement ?!"

"Mais ... Bien sur mais t'Иtais si coincИ !"

"Pars. Je suis comme ca, et si toi tu n'as pas rИussi a comprendre ca, Aoi a rИussi, lui. C'est fini. Il n'y a plus de nous deux."

"TrХs bien, pauvre idiot !"

_Tu pars, ИnervИ. Je soupire, encore un peu secouИ. Aoi me serre dans ses bras, je sens sa prИsence rassurante dans mon dos. Il me berce, et me conduis jusqu'aux toilettes du studio. Il ne me lБche pas la main, mЙme pas quand il prend une serviette et la mouille avec l'eau du robinet. Il me la pose sur la joue, et je laisse Иchapper un gИmissement douloureux. Nous revenons dans la loge, et regardons l'heure sur l'horloge. Mince, il est dИjЮ tard ! Nous nous rhabillons et partons, mais Aoi ne me lБche pas la main. Et ce durant tout le trajet. Il ne veut pas me laisser rentrer chez moi non plus. J'accepte de passer la nuit chez lui, car en tout cas, ce ne sera pas la premiХre fois ..._

_ArrivИs chez lui, il me sert Ю boire, quelque chose de tiХde, et je bois un mИdicament pour la douleur. Nous regardons la fin du film qui est diffusИ a la tИlИvision, mais nous n'avons toujours pas sommeil, trop chamboulИs par ce qui c'est passИ au studio pour dormir. Nous dИcidons de nous allonger dans son lit comme nous l'avons si souvent fait, et nous restons silencieux quelques minutes. Je fixe le plafond, puis dit :_

"Voila, c'est fait ... C'est finit."

"Et tant mieux."

"DИsolИ pour la scХne."

"Ce n'est rien, ce con le mИritait, il n'avait pas a te frapper non plus !"

"Mais ..."

"Pourquoi est tu venu vers moi, hum, Uruha ?!"

"Parce qu'il ne me comprenait pas ..."

"Mais moi oui. Et je t'aime. Je te protИgerais de tout."

"Merci ... Mais ..."

"Lui n'Иtait pas sИrieux. Donc au fond, c'Иtait lui le premier fautif."

"Si tu le dis ..."

"Car si il t'avait vraiment aimИ, tu ne serais pas venu vers moi ?!"

"J'en sais rien. Comment te rИsister ... Je n'aurais jamais pu."

_Je me suis allongИ sur toi, ma tЙte blonde sur ton torse. Je remonte un peu et loge mon visage dans ton cou. Tu me caresses les cheveux tendrement, ton autre main sur mes reins. Je pense que cet instant est innocent, je respire dans ton cou, tu me caresses les cheveux ... Mais au bout d'un moment, des caresses se font plus lentes, tu engouffres tes doigts un peu plus entre mes cheveux, et fermes les yeux. ca ne va pas ? Je me relХve un peu, mais ta main me stoppe, tu appuies sur mon crБne pour que je ne me relХve pas. Tu ouvres les yeux lentement, et me jette un regard que je ne te connaissais pas : il est suppliant._

"Aoi-kun ?!"

"Ne t'arrЙtes pas, c'est si bon, ton souffle chaud ..."

"Rien que ca ?"

"Tout en toi pourrait me faire perdre la tЙte mon ange."

"Je t'aime ..."

"Moi aussi. Mais il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas fini, et tu me titilles, lЮ."

"Je ne fais que respirer ..."

"Ton souffle chaud m'a excitИ, j'y peux rien ... J'ai envie de toi ... Est-ce que ... tu est prЙt ?!"

_Tes derniХres paroles ont ИtИ comme une vague de confiance en moi, savoir que je pouvais te contrТler rien qu'avec un souffle chaud dans le cou Ю en t'en faire perdre la tЙte, m'a rendu confiant. Je passe ma bouche de l'autre cotИ de ton visage, et te laisse une marque bleue dans le cou, pour revenir Ю ma tБche._

_Je respire longuement, cherchant toute la chaleur que j'ai en moi, pour te la prodiguer en de longs souffles brШlants. Il ne te faut que quelques secondes pour commencer Ю respirer plus bruyamment, esclave de ma torture. L'une de tes mains glisse sous mon t-shirt, et tu commences Ю me caresser le dos, faisant glisser tes doigts de haut en bas, le long de mon Иchine, effleurant ma peau. Tu te rends compte que je suis sensible a cet endroit la ; au bout de quelques minutes, tu rИussis Ю me foutre la chair de poule sur la totalitИ de mon grand dos, parcourut de frissons. Tu souris, satisfait de l'effet que tes doigts ont eu sur moi. Je ne te laisse pas savourer ta victoire trop longtemps. Car mes soufflements se font plus longs et plus chauds, presque brШlants. Tu fermes les yeux de plaisir, haletant. Je te sens durcir sous ton pantalon noir. C'est Ю mon tour de sourire. Je me relХve, et laisse glisser mon haut le long de mes bras fins, dИvoilant mon torse maigre et svelte devant tes yeux. Mais, lui, tu le connais dИjЮ, et ce n'est pas le plus effrayant. Sauf que je ne pense presque plus Ю ma maigreur, je suis plus concentrИ sur toi. Je te dИfais de ton haut d'un air gourmand, et te regarde de haut, me mordant la lХvre de dИsir._

"Aoi ... LЮ, j'ai vraiment envie de toi ..."

"Et toi, tu est si beau, mon ange ..."

_Tu te relХves, dИposant un baiser sur mon torse, et tu continues de me caresser le dos. Mes mains viennent s'emmЙler dans tes cheveux fins et lИgers, ma tЙte s'inclinant vers le bas pour se poser dans ton cou. Je continue a respirer chaudement, mais lЮ c'est parce que je me sens durcir a mon tour, excitИ par tes caresses. Je bombe un peu le torse, comme une invitation, que tu acceptes, venant dИposer milles et uns baisers tendres et chauds sur mon torse, ta langue laissant de fins ruisseaux de salive sur ma peau blanche. Ma respiration s'accИlХre un peu quand tu mordille tendrement mes boutons de chair roses aprХs les avoir longuement suГotИs. AprХs cette longue torture, alors que nos membres collИs l'un a l'autre mais sИparИs par les couches de tissus de nos pantalons sont bien gonflИs, tu m'allonge tendrement sur le lit, posant dИlicatement ma tЙte sur un gros coussin blanc. Tu continues de gБter mes pectoraux inexistants, tes mains caressant mes cotes pour descendre sur mes flancs. Ta langue joue avec mes tИtons, je suis plus dИtendu que jamais, je plie les jambes, les relevant. Tes mains finissent par rencontrer mon pantalon, et tu t'occupes d'en dИfaire les boutons. Je te torture un peu plus, une de mes mains te caressant le sexe, et tu ne peux t'empЙcher de gИmir, tellement tu aimes ca. Tu essayes de te contrТler, et mon pantalon se retrouve enfin au sol. Avec des doigts fИbriles, j'ouvre rapidement la fermeture Иclair de ton pantalon, laissant enfin ton membre tendu se montrer au grand jour. Nous sommes presqu'entiХrement nus, il ne nous manque plus que nos boxers, et tu commences dИjЮ Ю transpirer._

"Qu'est-ce que tu est beau, mon ange ..."

"Je t'aime Aoi ... et lЮ, maintenant, je veux que tu me fasses tien ..."

_Tu m'embrasses plus passionnИment que jamais, nos langues dansant ensembles avec fougue et grБce. Je te retire ton dernier bout de tissus, je m'appuie sur mes pieds pour soulever mon bassin lИger comme une plume et tu me retires mon boxer, l'un tombant au sol, l'autre au bout du lit. Nous nous observons, haletant tout les deux, nos yeux brillants de dИsir. Tu dИpose un baiser furtif sur mes lХvres, et tend le bras pour ouvrir ta table de chevet, sortant un prИservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. Tu te trempes les doigts du liquide transparent et gluant, pendant que j'ouvre le prИservatif d'une main a l'aide de mes dents, et je te l'enfile, mes mains se faisant plus douces que jamais ; je te caresse plus qu'autre chose. Tu finis de l'ajuster, et aussitТt tes doigts descendent entre mes cuisses pour me prИparer. Mais tu ne fais pas que ca : tu dИposes des doux baisers sur mes cuisses, ton autre main caressant mon membre durcit du bout des doigts. Ce simple effleurement me fait gИmir, car je n'en peux plus. C'est ensuite un petit cri de plaisir pur qui s'Иchappe de ma bouche, alors que tu encercles mon sexe douloureux de ta main, et tu commences de lents vas-et-viens. Ton autre main joue avec mon entrИe, puis tu introduis un doigt, lentement, tu le bouges un peu, et tu introduis un deuxiХme doigt. Je commence a avoir un peu mal, mais rien de bien mИchant. La douleur est comme anesthИsiИe par les sublimes caresses de ton autre main sur mon sexe, et je ne me rends mЙme plus compte que tu introduis un ultime et troisiХme doigt dans mon anus. Mes doigts quand a moi se referment sur l'angle du coussin, et mon bassin se soulХve de quelques millimХtres lorsque je commence rИellement a y prendre plaisir. Des minutes qui me paraissent interminables s'Иcoulent ainsi et tu retires tes doigts de moi, alors que tu t'arrЙtes quelques secondes (qui ont ИtИ les plus cruelles de cette nuit) de me caresser le sexe. Tu te remets Ю mon niveau, tu veux entrer._

"Mon ange, j'y vais ..."

"Ah ... A-Aoi ... Ahhh ..."

_Je n'arrive plus Ю formuler une phrase complХte, tellement tes mains m'ont rendu fou. Je ne peux qu'hocher la tЙte en signe d'approbation, et tu m'embrasses tendrement, pour me faire oublier la douleur. Les secondes passent, tu es en moi. Mais toi, tu n'en peux plus, tu brises notre baiser pour gИmir de bonheur, et moi je geins de douleur. Je grimace et tu le remarques, donc tu dИcides de mettre fin a mon calvaire, refermant de nouveau ta main sur mon membre tendu vers toi, et tu m'apaises, reprenant tes vas-et-viens. Je ferme les yeux, un cri entre plaisir et douleur sortant d'entre mes lХvres alors que tu accИlХres les vas-et-viens de ta main et que tu bouges en moi. Je finis par m'y habituer, et bientТt je te soulage en ne gИmissant que de plaisir. Tu accИlХres les mouvements de ta main, et je commence Ю relever de plus en plus le bassin vers toi, sentant le plaisir monter en mЙme temps. Et enfin, alors que je me tiens sur la pointe des pieds, je rejette violemment la tЙte en arriХre, alors qu'un feu d'artifice explose sous mes yeux._

"Gh ... AhHhHhHh ... !!!!!!!"

_J'ouvre rapidement les yeux, fixant le plafond alors que je me vide dans ta main et entre nos ventres, et ce n'est qu'aprХs les plus belles secondes de notre nuit que je rebaisse la tЙte vers toi, tu te lХches Ю peine la main, la reposant sur ma hanche. Je retombe mollement sur le lit, mais tes mains s'emparent de mon bassin ... c'est a ton tour. Je te fixe, vidИ, comblИ, transpirant, et je contemple ton visage. Je comprends que tu viens bientТt, ton bassin me donne des coups de plus en plus rapides, et quelque peu violents, mais ca ne fait rien. C'est alors que je te vois : tu relХves la tЙte vers le plafond, criant ton extase, et tu viens en moi, aprХs le plus rapide et le plus violent coup de hanche que tu puisses me donner. Tu continues cependant, pour que les petites gouttes retardataires puissent sortir elles aussi, et plus parce que tu t'es habituИ Ю bouger en moi. Car ca y est, tu t'es vidИ et tu as atteint l'orgasme. Tu te laisses tomber sur moi, je te rattrape tel un ange protecteur, et te serre dans mes bras alors que tu sue dans le dos, extИnuИ de tant de plaisir. Tu es trop fatiguИ pour bouger encore plus que tu ne l'as fait avant, alors c'est moi qui prend le soin de t'allonger sous les draps et de te retirer ta capote. Je te lХche les mains oЫ il y a encore lЮ passage de mon orgasme Ю moi, et je m'endors, blottis contre toi, tout aussi fatiguИ que toi._

**A suiiivre !**


	6. Enfin Libres !

_Je me rИveille au doux son d'une guitare, un son lointain mais bien lЮ. Tu joues, mon amour ? Mais pas dans cette chambre. Car tu n▓es pas a mes cotИs. Je me tourne dans le lit, respirant encore les draps qui ont gardИ la trace de notre amour. Je manque de me rendormir, mais me relХve rapidement pour sortir du lit. Je retrouve mes affaires qui sont un peu ИparpillИes, souriant Ю la cause de ce bordel. Des images me reviennent, un peu comme des flashs, et je rougis un peu. Je finis de me rhabiller, et fixe le lit. D'autres souvenirs de cette nuit m'apparaissent, et je vire au rose. Ah, le corps des hommes le matin ..._

_Je descends, oЫ tu continues de jouer de la guitare, dos Ю moi. Je suis pied nu sur le sol froid donc tu ne m'entends pas, et je reste dans ton dos pour t'observer. Tu es si beau, concentrИ sur ta tache, tes cheveux noirs qui Иtaient trempИs de sueur encore hier soir tombent sur tes Иpaules et ta nuque. Je m'en approche, et y dИpose un doux baiser, mais tu sursautes. Tu te retournes, et pousse un soupir de soulagement ... j'Иtais si silencieux que ca ?_

"Uruha ... T'as faim ? J'allais prИparer le petit-dИjeuner ..."

"Non j▓ai pas faim ... Enfin, pas vraiment ..."

_Je n'ose pas te sortir le clichИ du "C'est toi que je veux manger", alors je prИfХre te le faire comprendre avec mon corps. Je t'embrasse, longtemps, et me lХve, te tirant par la main vers le canapИ, ou je t'y assois. Tu me regardes un peu ИtonnИ, mais un sourire s'affiche sur tes lХvres que je capture avec les miennes alors que je te monte dessus, un bras de chaque cotИ de ta tЙte. Je t'embrasse dans le cou, et revive la couleur bleue du suГon que je t'avais laissИ hier soir, qui devient presque violet. Je te marque mien. Tu es Ю moi. Je te dИfais ton chemisier, et t'embrasse le torse, jouant avec tes tИtons, et tes mains venant se poser sur ma tЙte. Tu soupires, aimant Гa. Mes genoux glissent Ю terre, et mes mains t'Иcartent les genoux. Je trace un sillon de salive qui tombe dans ton nombril avec lequel je joue un instant. Ta respiration s'accИlХre, car je sens ta cage thoracique se gonfler en rythme. Tes doigts s'emmЙlent un peu plus entre mes cheveux chБtains, et tu pousse doucement ma tЙte vers le bas. Tu en veux plus ? Je souris et t'obИis, je ne veux plus te faire languir encore longtemps. Mes mains ouvrent ton pantalon, l▓abaisse un peu, et font de mЙme avec ton boxer. Tu es tendu, et tu me supplies de te prendre en bouche. Je souris un peu plus, et me rapproche le plus lentement possible du bout de ton sexe, dИposant un doux baiser brulant sur ton gland, et tu laisses Иchapper un petit cri d'impatience. Je poursuis ta torture, embrassant chaudement ton membre durci, de l'air chaud rИchauffant tes bourses, et tu te dИtends._

"Uruha ..."

_Je mets fin a ton supplice en prenant ton sexe en bouche, l'enfonГant le plus profondИment que ma bouche me le permet, et tu rejettes ta tЙte en arriХre, tes doigts empoignant mes cheveux. Je commence un lent va-et-vient, usant de ma langue du mieux que je peux. Tu gИmis, complХtement domptИ par mes lХvres, et tu murmures mon nom entre tes gИmissements. Je prends de la vitesse dans mes mouvements, et je m'aide de mes mains qui auparavant te caressaient les testicules. Tes mains lБchent ma tЙte, et vont s'appuyer sur le canapИ, alors que tu commences Ю t'arquer doucement en avant. J'accИlХre le rythme, utilisant ma langue mes lХvres et tout mon amour pour te procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Tu ne tiens plus trХs longtemps, et arques violemment ton bassin vers moi, te vidant dans ma bouche, criant ... J'avale, c'est gluant et un peu amer, mais doux. J'en ai aussi sur le visage, car j'ai rИussi a le retirer avant de m'Иtouffer avec ta semence. Ma langue parcourt mes lХvres et un peu mes joues, mais je n'arrive pas a tout enlever. Mais c'est alors que tu me lХves, prenant mon visage entre tes mains._

"Merci ..."

_Je te souris, et tu me nettoies le visage, m'embrassant tendrement, me lИchant les joues. Tu te rhabilles, et nous prenons le petit-dИjeuner. Nous sortons main dans la main de ton appartement, en direction de la gare. Lorsque nous arrivons au studio, nous ne voyons pas la voiture de Kai, qui ne semble pas Йtre arrivИ. Nous montons les escaliers, mais lorsque nous nous apprЙtons Ю entrer dans la loge ..._

"Reita-kun, non ..."

_Nous pouffons de rire, et dИcidons de faire demi-tour, entrant directement dans la salle de rИpИtition. Tu sembles te rappeler de quelque chose mon amour, car tu me lБches la main, et me fait m'assoir sur une chaise._

"Peux-tu attendre une heure ici ?!"

"Une heure ?! Seul ?"

"Oui. Commence la rИpИtition quand les deux autres blonds auront fini leur petite affaire, ok ?!"

"S'ils se dИcident Ю ne pas trainer ..."

_Je rigole, tu m'embrasses, et pars, me laissant seul. OЫ pars-tu, sans moi ?! Je te regarde partir, et me dИcide Ю revoir un morceau de guitare, en attendant que notre chanteur et son bassiste aient finit de se cБliner. Je finis mon solo alors que les deux blonds entrent, main dans la main, dans la salle de rИpИtition. Ils sont tous rouges, dИcoiffИs et un peu transpirants._

"Cette loge porte bien son nom ..."

_Ils rigolent Ю ma blague, et s'installent eux aussi pour jouer. Kai finit par arriver, saluant tout le monde avec son grand sourire. Mais tu n▓es toujours pas lЮ. Je me lХve, et me rend dans la loge pour me changer et mettre mon ensemble violet. Il me rappelle des souvenirs ... chauds. Aurais-je acceptИ de te laisser aller plus loin, si mon ex ne serait pas arrivИ ?! Je ne sais pas ... peut-Йtre bien que oui. Une porte s'ouvre, alors que je suis Ю moitiИ nu, et je viens de finir d'enfiler ce porte-jarretelles violet brillant. Tu es revenu. Tu m▓es revenu. Tiens ?! Tu as un paquet ?_

"T'es partit faire du shopping ?"

"Oui ! Je t'avais pas dit, qu'un jour, j'aimerais offrir un cadeau a guitariste que j'admire le plus ?"

"Tu sais que c'est malpoli de me laisser pour acheter un cadeau pour un autre ?!"

"Baaaka. Viens lЮ. DИshabille-toi."

"Hein ? Ehhh !"

_Tu dИfais la fermeture Иclair de mon short noir, et me le baisse. Tu me retires mes bas violets, et je me retrouve en boxer devant toi. Qu'est-ce que tu me rИserves ?! Entendre les deux autres blonds en action t'a donnИ envie ou quoi ?! Je te regarde, une lueur d'amusement et de curiositИ brillant dans mes yeux, et j'attends. Tu poses le sac que tu as ramenИ, et en sort un ensemble. Attends ..._

"Mais c'est le mЙme que le mien ! Mais en bleu !"

"C'est un modХle rare, mais j'espХre qu'il t'ira."

"Hein, moi ?! C'est pour moi ?! Mais alors ..."

_Je rougis, comprenant enfin que le guitariste que tu admires le plus, c'est moi ... Tu m'embrasses, et rigole, me serrant dans tes bras. Je te serre aussi dans mes bras, et te remercie dans le creux de l'oreille. Tu t'agenouilles, et m'aide Ю enfiler ce costume de scХne bleu nuit, bleu mИtallique. La mЙme couleur que celle du reflet de tes cheveux noirs lors de nos nuits ... Ce bleu marine, presque noir, qui prend des reflets bleus Иlectriques Ю la lumiХre des spots. Je l'enfile, tu m'aides de tes mains, sans me caresser, juste avec du respect et de l'amour. Je mets le haut, et tu retires mes cheveux chБtains qui s'Иtaient coincИs en dessous du tissu. Tu m'observes de bas en haut, et te colle Ю moi. Tu m'offre un baiser attentionnИ et passionnИ, nos langues dansant ensemble._

"Comme ca, tu m'appartiens, mon ange ..."

"Ce n'est qu'un vЙtement ..."

"Tu sembles oublier que mon prИnom peut dire bleu."

"Ah, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensИ ... Quel romantique."

"Je t'aime ..."

_Tu m'embrasses de nouveau, et mes lХvres redescendent de nouveau sur ton suГon, que j'accentue encore une fois, et il vire au violet. Moi portant du bleu, je t'appartiens. Toi ayant un suГon violet, tu m'appartiens. Je suis Ю toi comme tu est a moi, et c'est bien comme ca. Nous sortons main dans la main, et je reГois des compliments et des railleries de la part des deux blonds qui se lancent des regards complices. Nous deux, c'est pour toujours ..._

**Fin !**


End file.
